Sick Hallucination's
by LQNEGURL
Summary: Axel Valentine is hallucinating that his dead father still talk's to him. His brother Reno visit's occationally. Oh and a cute little blonde who looks like he should still be in school is Axel's physcologist, what more could he ask for? I suck as sum's.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I love the smexy character's. :D I hope that the people who read this will want to read more. I promise I'll get the first chapter up soon.**

**Sick Hallucination's ****By Itachiakatsukilover**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>His hands were shaking, covered with sweat and at this point if he grabbed anything, he couldn't keep a hold of it for more than three seconds. It bothered him, more than what it should have.<p>

But what could he do?

What could anyone do if they were in the same position that he was in now? Closing his eyes he took the deepest breath that he could manage and opened them again.

His emerald green eyes were brimmed with tears, quickly he wiped them away, praying that the man standing in the corner had seen nothing.

He had hoped that in that moment when his eyes were shut that this man, no, this nightmare would have been gone when he opened them again. His raven haired locks fell past his shoulder's in a dark water fall of waves, shielding almost all of his face but his eyes from the boy's view. What a heartbreak that had been.

For he sat across the room still, with his crimson colored orbs staring daggers at Axel.

It felt as if a cold ice cube had been dragged down his spine. How could he ever escape this... parasite. The man stood in one soundless motion from the steel chair and crossed the room, stopping only to stand infront of the red head.

"Its been a long time, my son." He whispered cruelly. From down the hall of room eight the guards paid no attention to Axel's sudden desperate calls for help, they ignored it as usual. It was like hearing the boy who cried wolf.

He had done this so many times that they had gotten tired of running to help, tired of so many false alarm's, they wouldn't fall for another one of his sick hallucination's.

Not now, not ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you liked it. If not, still review. I'd like to know what people think of this. My friend Tobiakatsukilover told me I should put this part up for prologue, I know its short, but things will get better. Thank you~!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here's the second part. Thank you for your review's Believe It Forever and qilorar I appreciate them so very much. If you liked that I hope that you'll like this next part.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Roxas twirled the tiny pink umbrella in the Martini glass around with his pointer finger, his dark blue glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he leaned over, reading the file of his newly assigned patient.

The maroon tie that he had been wearing was now hung over the side of his chair carelessly. He hated ties, in all truth, even though the tie had been a gift from his sister Namine, it made him feel like a noose was around his throat. He choked suddenly on his thought, slamming down his empty glass.

Shaking his head, he pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the table, sifting a hand through his golden locks. A couple of people turned to stare but went back to what they had been doing. Roxas didn't care.

Let them stare, maybe he was as crazy as they all must have thought he looked right now. A soft smile played across his lips as he laughed a little. '_I am crazy_.' He thought. '_Maybe I should be in there with Namine_.' The smile dropped almost as immediately as it had come.

_Namine_...A sigh slipped past his lips. He had gone to college for her sake, had gotten this job so he could help her. He was hoping that one day, she could be the old Namine again. He had taken this man's case for a reason, and one reason alone, for Namine. Maybe if he could help other's with there problem's, he could help her too.

Nine year's ago Roxas and Namine had come home one day to find there mother hanging from the banister upstairs. He could still remember staring into her empty ocean blue eyes. The same as Namine's and his.

There father always said that they looked like there mother.

A few days after the accident, Namine had stopped talking. Soon she started waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and grabbing at her throat. It had always scared Roxas, but he didn't know what to do.

So when the day came that his father had decided she should be hospitalized, Roxas broke down. He had watched as they had taken her away in the van, her eye's as empty as his mother's that day they had found her.

He signaled for another drink, slipping his glasses back on.

Slowly he looked through the papers, the picture of his patient Axel Valentine, lay to the side staring up at him with a wide snarky grin and eyes the most startling color of green that he had ever seen.

Picking up a tiny bit of newspaper from the center of the pile, he started to read:

_Vincent Valentine, father and legal gardian of Axel and Reno Valentine was found, Monday afternoon burned from head to toe in his bed. We had reason to believe that his son's were involved. _

_Having heard that his eldest son Reno was at work at the time, the only suspect could be none other than his youngest, Axel Valentine. Police found him downstairs in the family room when they first came through the front door of the house. _

_Some neighbor's say that they heard screaming and yelling from the house before the police had come. Nothing has been heard of what is to become of the youngest Valentine other then he is to be hopsitalized for the time being. _

_From another source we have heard that obsene things have been found in the Valentine household. Such as bondage toy's and picture's of Axel Valentine naked and..._

The blonde looked away from the article and picked up a few of the picture's from the file, his ocean blue eyes widening in shock. Picture's of Axel tied to his father's bed, laserations on his chest, neck, stomach, thigh's and leg's. Bruises marred his tanned skin from head to toe.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Immediately Roxas shut the file and laid it down on the table. A Martini with a different colored umbrella was suddenly placed infront of him. Roxas looked up to find a pair of cloudy blue eye's staring down at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook ya." The guy said, his smile was friendly. "Um, my name's Demyx, i'm your uh...waiter. Though, today is my first day at the job, so i'm sorry if I was a bit late to give you your Martini." He sighed slightly.

"It's okay." Roxas said, taking the drink and raising it to his lips, sipping it.

"Um, is...is that who I think it is? Axel Valentine? Sorry to pry, its just, he was my best friend." Demyx pointed to the picture that Roxas had forgotten to hide in his haste to close to folder. The one of Axel's snarky smile.

"Yeah, I'm doing a case on him that was assigned to me. I'm a phsycologist." Roxas said, picking up the picture and sliding it into the file. '_Why the hell am I telling this guy this stuff_?' He thought, blinking a few times.

"Oh..." Demyx said softly. His dirty blonde mohalk slash frankenstein dew stayed in place as he tilted his head to the side, looking at Roxas with eye's that looked like they could tell a million stories. "Then maybe you can help him."

Roxas was going to say something but just as he opened his mouth to, a man with bluish purple hair popped his head around the corner, and yelled. "DEMYX, GET YOUR ASS MOVING! YOU HAVE FOUR MORE ORDER'S TO FILL YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOT!."

Demyx whipped around in place and yelled back. "I AM, YOU SELF CENTERED EMO SON OF A BITCH!", turning back to Roxas for a second he muttered an apology before he slipped off to go take care of the other customer's order's.

The blonde stared off after Demyx for a few minutes before he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his cellphone, flipping it open. 1:05pm, time for him to head to Twilight Asylum.

He put a five under the Martini glass and grabbed the file, slipping out the door's of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Review's and I will get to the next part people. Come on, hurry hurry, step right up and you'll win...a cookie?<strong>


End file.
